My Immortal
by MistressGreyback
Summary: OneShot. Inspired by the song. Charlie and Trent have been missing, and Serenity finds herself lost without them. Alone in the house, two men break in; a shootout occurs. Her whole life changed that day, and the only person she can trust now is herself.


**D/C:** I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Will, Tobias, Roper, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!  
**A/N:** Based on the lyrics of 'My Immortal'. Review please!

**My Immortal**

note; this is about 10 years into the future!****

Gone. How could he be gone? He was there just an hour ago, now he was missing. It was not all right, it could not be all right; he was gone for fuck sake. She'd scoured the house for half an hour, searching everywhere that a man could hide. He was gone, she stared out the window; nose barely touching the cold glass; hand pressed to the wall.

"Where are you?"

Serenity thumped her fist against the wall, they were both missing. She couldn't find them, both her parents were missing; and she was alone. Serenity hated NCIS, hated them for tearing her family apart; and the CIA, she'd been tempted to shoot Roper; but she wasn't a stonecold killer. She heard footsteps as Serenity grabbed her bag, pushing the small piece of wood across that covered the 'hidey hole'. She climbed in as Serenity pulled the wood across, closing her eyes.

"Clean up, burn the house - find the kid and kill her."

Voices, she didn't recognise them; but she knew that her mother would recognise them. _Mommy, I need you; I need you and Daddy to protect me._ For so long, she'd watched her parents leave the house every day, or suddenly leave during the night. They'd turn up with bruises, or broken ribs; blood on their clothes. It was their job, she understood that, she shivered as she smelt gasoline being spilled. She gulped, clutching the gun with the silencer attached.

Serenity silently crawled out of her hole, shooting the two men in the kneecaps. "Where'd you take my parents?!" she screamed at them, she'd been eight when Trent had come back into her life. Twelve when he'd left, now she was eighteen and both her parents were gone.

"Killed them, bastard father kept pleading to see you one last time; so I shot him in the jaw to shut him up. Your mother, we raped her - had fun with her."  
"Shut up." Serenity snarled, shooting them point blank in the chest.

Her stomach didn't agree with what she'd done, the gun felt hot in her hands as she dropped it; unknowingly knocking the zippo lighter onto the gasoline. Burning, she could smell it; Serenity ran for the stairs, running as fast as her legs could carry her. _Mom, what's happened to you? Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't Leon help?_ They didn't know, she pulled her cellphone from her pocket and hit speeddial; his assistant picked up.

"Speak to Vance, now." she panted, "Fucking put me through." she shouted; racing towards the corner of the street as she winced. Her ribs were sore, and her wrists hurt from firing the gun.

"Vance. Who's this?"  
"Mom, Dad, they're missing; two men, they came to the house; I'm scared, I shot them with Mom's gun; they're dead, I feel sick; the house, they set it on fire."  
"Serenity? Calm down, where are you?"  
"I'm on the corner of our street, they said they killed him."

Her voice cracked as she gulped, "They said - that they, they had fun with Mom." she spoke hesitantly. Serenity's hands shook as she hung up, clinging to the lamppost to keep standing. She looked around, it all felt wrong; she groaned, the taste of her stomach coming up her throat as she ran to the bushes and hurled.

"Mommy." she whimpered, cars sped past as she heard sirens; Serenity lowered her head, clutching the bag. Fire trucks, police and ambulance's sped past as Selene sat on the bench at the bus stop, she pulled her hood over her head; mascara running down her cheeks.

"Serenity? Is that you?" He sat in the drivers seat of the sedan, eyes covered with his sunglasses. He'd been called by Leon, told to pick her up from the corner. McGee blinked, "Jump in." he pushed the car-door open, looking at her as he nodded slightly.

"What happened? The Director said you needed help."  
"I feel sick - I shot two men, they were - I need ... "

Serenity forced the feeling back as she climbed in the car, staring out the window as she wound it down; breathing in fresh air as she groaned. She'd become more pale than normal as Serenity cringed, she looked up at McGee; "Two men, came in; they set the house on fire, I shot them - they took my parents, they said they shot Dad through the jaw." she spoke quietly.

"I have to find them, it's my job! I'm three years from able to be an agent, but I'm - I need my parents back McGee."  
"We'll get them back, your parents are fighters; your Mom kicked Gibbs' arse a couple of times y'know?"

McGee lied, he just wanted her to be alright. He knew if they'd been taken, then they'd been drugged; Charlie rarely went anywhere without a fight, and Trent was the so-called 'perfect' CIA agent, ruthless; and in love with Charlie. If Trent was dead, the likely scenario was that Charlie was dead as well; and if they'd gone after Serenity, they were going after anyone connected to them.

"You're a liar." Serenity muttered, staring out the window as McGee drove towards the Navy Yard.

"Sir, I've got her with me."  
"I want to talk to Roper, not him. He got her in this situation."  
"Alright, what's his number?"

Serenity rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone as she hit speed-dial #3. "They're gone - my parents, they've been kidnapped; it's your fault! You sent him on that mission, and Vance sent her undercover with the Russian Mob. Now they're being tortured, and I'm going to find them; then I'm going to kill whoever took them, and then I'm going to kill you." she spoke through gritted teeth, she'd never been lied to by her parents about anything.

They always told her the truth, no bullshit; they trusted her, and she trusted them. Now they were gone, she hung up as she heard McGee's phone ring.

"What is it McGee?" she spoke quietly.  
"Your parents - " McGee trailed off, "their bodies were found down at the docks." he spoke softly.

"Rule #3: Don't believe what you're told. Double check."


End file.
